Talk:Abigail Remeltindtdrinc
Female characters in the Metalocalypse universe I don't feel it's fair to say that Abigail is "...the first female supporting character to turn out not to be insane or a total jackass(so far.)" What about Nathan's mom? Seth's wife Amber? Even Nathan's dates in Klokblocked. True, their roles are much more minor in comparison to Abigail's, but I feel they count. (though this does expose the sad lack of female characters in the series) Fetuscakes (talk) 21:48, August 27, 2014 (UTC) :The only one out of the group that I can consiter a "supporting" character vs a "minor" character is Nathan's mom as she has appeared in a few episodes with speaking roles. And even then, Nathan's mom has some degree of mental instability as shown in various episodes, as she is a bit of a jackass. ::Hey Chibifox, remember to leave your signature when you add to a talk page, otherwise we won't know who said what! As for Rose, the worst she's done is say embarassing things in front of Nathan and get drunk, I don't think she's off her rocker (she's certainly the most stable out of all the Dethklok moms).Fetuscakes (talk) 00:41, August 30, 2014 (UTC) :: Ah, my apologizes, I still haven't figured out how to put the hyperlink as my name and the like. At anyrate, Rose is still unstable and regrets having had to give birth to a child, and I quote "You ruined my vigina." and yes she is the most stable of the dethklok moms, she is still unstable as a whole, so I belive that Abigal is "...the first female supporting character to turn out not to be insane or a total jackass(so far.)" -Chibifoxkit :::It simply isn't an encyclopedic statement. Domorrigan (talk) 02:40, August 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Despite all my debates, both internal and external, I have come to the sound conclusion that this is correct, I cann't argue with this at point, I still feel that I am correct to some degree but if this is the majority rule followed by set guide lines that I can no longer dispute with reputable data, I subseed, though I would like to make a counter offer. Change the prasing to include ethnicity. :::To leave a signature in a talk page, put four tildes (~) after what you wrote and a signature with a link to your userpage will be added automatically. Much easier than trying to do it manually! :::I have to agree with Domorrigan, the statement seems rather biased to included as a fact. :::I'm not sure what you mean by ethnicity? You mean that Abigail is the only black woman that's not crazy? That's not very hard as I'm pretty sure Abigail is the only black woman with a name and a speaking role in the entire series (sadly) Fetuscakes (talk) 04:18, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Explanation for edit Just a couple minor thoughts: 1.) I'm changing "days" back to "a week" because it specifically says "Day 7" in the episode. 2.) I'd say one can safely assume that they were in fact in the Middle East, based on the distinctly Middle Eastern writing and clothing. I'm not sure if it is Arabic, Dari, Farsi, or Pashto, but it is definitely Middle Eastern in origin. That's all! Domorrigan (talk) 00:33, February 26, 2014 (UTC) : I went back to watch the episode and you're absolutely right, it says Day 7. I missed it the first time around. : The airport and hotel signs appear to be in Arabic, but I'm still loath to label this "generic Middle Eastern country". Since Metalocalypse is set on an alternate universe, I think we can interpret this as an entirely fictional country, much like Tintin's Khemed. The reason I'm really uncomfortable labeling this country is due to the bad blood that already exists in North American/Middle East relations. I would rather not feed into that and since the episode itself never names the country, I feel the wikia can remain objective. Fetuscakes (talk) 02:50, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::: "Middle Eastern" isn't a racial slur, though, unless you think there's something wrong with being Middle Eastern. It simply refers to a region of the globe, where they clearly were at that time. I know the Metalocalypse universe doesn't always align with reality, but it is still Earth. Domorrigan (talk) 03:31, February 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Oh I was not saying it's a racial slur. Let me put it this way: I don't want to conflate with the bad stereotypes that already exist. The entire "sultan with a harem in a country where women wear hijabs" is already rather uncomfortable. The way I see it, saying "this is a random Middle Eastern country" just adds to the stereotype that all Middle Eastern countries are interchangeable and stuck in a regressive era (not that you implied it, the episode implied it). I would rather say that this is a 100% fictional country that borrows the cartoony sultan character more from dictators like Muammar Gaddafi than any real life sultanate or caliphate. That way we can keep the wikia unbiased and fact-based without delving into unfortunate implications territory. Fetuscakes (talk) 00:54, February 27, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I actually do get where you're coming from on this! I totally agree that it's politically-incorrect, but this is also Metalocalypse we're talking about here. It's not exactly the most PC series, y'know? I'm Middle Eastern myself, and that's one of my favorite episodes. Bahaha. It's totally f***ed-up and hilarious at that. ::::::: I had referred to him as a sultan in the article because that's what Adult Swim called the character on YouTube, but "warlord" works, too. I agree we're saying it's an undisclosed/fictional country but I think it's okay to identify the general region. For example, the Yaneemango are a fictional tribe and are also a somewhat offensive/racist interpretation of an entire ethnic group, but we're still acknowledging that they live in the Amazon rainforest region of the globe. Domorrigan (talk) 04:16, February 27, 2014 (UTC) How do you spell her last name In the subtitles of my S4 DVD her last name is spelled Remeltindtdrinc (one extra "t") but in those same subtitles Salacia is spelled Selactia so I'm not sure if I should consider them official. Should the wikia keep the spelling as is? Fetuscakes (talk) 04:09, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :Hello! The graphic account the Tribunal was shown via their screen in 406 does indeed display your spelling above. Thus changing the article's title might be a good idea. Now we can sit back and wait for an occasion making it inevitable to validate the subtitle's reliability, haha. -- Randfarmer (talk) 16:56, August 31, 2015 (UTC)